Caged
by pluie du nord
Summary: The courage he needed to say what he wanted to say to Yao would not come to him- until, on a whim, he let it go, like a caged bird. China/Japan; Kplus for mild, very mild, BL; oneshot.


So, I love this pairing. I have been meaning to write something for them for a long, _long_ time, and I finally got the motivation to do so/publish it here. This fandom needs more of this tragic pair- especially more fluff. I hope you like this, even if you don't read much China/Japan (Yao/Kiku, etc). Yes, Japan is on the receiving end. Is he not the perfect uke to anyone else.. really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH. That is Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya's job.**

On to the story!

* * *

It was a perfect evening.

Two Eastern nations (the immortal representations of the nations, rather) sat side by side, drinking tea in blissful silence. China and Japan. Yao and Kiku. _Zhongguo_ and _Nihon_. The past was not evident; no tension (or a reminder of events from the past) was present in the peaceful atmosphere that perfect evening. Every once in a while, Yao would speak up, commenting on the graceful way a bird would fly overhead, and Kiku would just hum in agreement. Otherwise, neither of them said a word.

It almost seemed too perfect to be real.

Kiku knew that very well. His thoughts had been swirling around since his 'brother' arrived earlier in the day- since the two of them began their day together. Similar thoughts often crossed him, anyway... thoughts of going back to the way things used to be. Thoughts of he and Yao becoming close; becoming brothers again... _or more_. On this perfect evening, such an idea was heavy on the younger nation's mind.

It all sounded wonderful in his head. It sounded like something he was willing to try for... in his head. The courage he needed to say what he wanted to say to Yao would not come to him- until, on a whim, he let it go, like a caged bird. It started with an innocent question.

"Kiku," Yao begins, "do you admire anyone?"

The Japanese man almost chokes on his tea. "W-what do you mean by that.. Yao-san?"

"The way you stuttered and that blush tell me you know exactly what I mean, di di." _When did I get so easy to read? _Kiku asks himself.

"I... have someone... special on my mind, yes," he replies, trying to regain that always-present coolness to his voice. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Oh! Who is it?" A bright smile. The metaphorical caged bird in Kiku's mind begins to stir.

"I-I do not feel at liberty to tell you."

"Aiya, that's not fair. I feel like I should know! ... Oh, what if I guess?" Yao inquires. Another perfectly innocent question.

"... Fine." The bird gets ahold of the key.

"Okay... Taiwan? Vietnam?"

"The answer to both is 'no...' and, I-I think you should go in the other direction." The key is in the hole. Kiku decides if Yao doesn't pick up on the hint, he will put an end to this already miserable game.

"Oh, so you are of _that _persuasion..." The sudden drop in volume of Yao's voice and the light pink tint to his cheeks give Kiku a temporary distraction. His elder looks rather cute like that... "Yong Soo?"

Distraction ended. "_No._"

Yao laughs in relief. "Good, good. Oh, you never said they were Asian, hm? Or.. a nation at all..."

"Don't worry," Kiku starts, before he can stop himself, "they are... a nation... a-and Asian." The bird turns the key.

"Hong Kong...?"

"It's you." Again, he can't stop himself. The cage door finally swings open. The bird flies away.

Silence, like the ones they shared before on that perfect (though it was no longer such) evening, except without the bliss. Inwardly, Kiku panics. He wants to take those tiny words back, get up and run, and disinegrate all at once. Yao remains silent, wide-eyed.

A few minutes pass, and... the corners of the Chinese man's lips gently turn upward. _He's __smiling__._

"Kiku... I have waited for you to say that for years." He scoots closer, gently grasping Kiku's shirt to pull him closer as well, and presses their lips together.

He pulls away soon afterward. Too soon, Kiku would think, if he weren't busy trying to process the fact that the kiss actually happened. Again, Yao smiles.

Kiku smiles back. He must look foolish, his face surely every shade of red and pink in the color spectrum, and probably looking far too happy... but he pays it no mind.

The evening is perfect, once again- this time, not too perfect to be real.

* * *

_Zhongguo_ - China in Chinese ; _Nihon_ - Japan in Japanese ; _di di_ - little brother in Chinese. Yao and Kiku are, of course, China and Japan's human names, respectively.

Liked it? Think I need work? Want to see more from me? Review. :) Thanks.

P.S., apologies for the stupid bird metaphor. I don't know either.


End file.
